Raven and the Beast
by Hybridbabe
Summary: An unrequited love is given new meaning when the one you love comes back from the dead. AU Filler for SINKING INTO SLADE


**Title:** Raven and the Beast  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Teen Titans, but I do own the storyline of Sinking Into Slade. That's my work, even though they're not my characters.  
**Summary:** An unrequited love is given new meaning when the one you love comes back from the dead. (Filler for **SINKING INTO SLADE**)  
**Author's Note:** Just got done watching the movie "The Notebook" (My god, that is a work of art! WOW!) and I just couldn't resist a little BBRae love. Consider this my Valentine's Day gift to my readers! (BTW, for those of you reading **A HERO'S REDEMPTION**, the second chapter's up already.)

* * *

Raven screamed in horror, awakened from what seemed to be the longest sleep of her life. What happened to her? The last thing she knew, her consciousness was fighting her evil, red cloaked half and then... nothing. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind, a fog inhibiting her thoughts. What had happened?

She glanced around the medical bay, and, shocked, saw Starfire unmoving on the bed next to her, and Cyborg, shut down, across the room on another. What was going on? Where was Robin and-

Wide eyed, she finally caught sight of him, crumpled in the floor and unconscious, although she didn't know if he was alive or not. Forgetting her own momentary weakness, she hopped out of the bed and went to his side, cradling his body. Oh God, he didn't have a pulse. "Beast Boy..."

Sorrow engulfed her, and for the first time in her life, she didn't give a damn about her emotion triggered powers. Screw them! She'd destroy the entire world and she wouldn't care a bit, all because of this little green elf she held in her arms like a stillborn child. Before she knew it, rivers of tears flooded down her cheeks, and she hugged him close, breathing in his scent. This wasn't supposed to happen. No, if there was one person she never wanted to see dead, it was Beast Boy. As much as she cared for Robin, he never made her laugh, never made her enjoy her life as much as the person she was holding right now. He made her giggle, he made her blush; he made her eat tofu which, no offense, made her gag, but she did it for him anyway. He was dear to her in a way no one else was, and she cried for him, wishing he was still with her. No, he couldn't be dead, he shouldn't be dead...

Impulsively, she found herself leaning into him, her thin lips catching his with a nervous, lackluster kiss, before she delved deeper inside herself and kissed him harder, more passionately than anything before. She parted some of her soul to him, in memory of him, and she wept, lonely.

Then, just like a fairy tale, something extraordinary happened. Her power crackled like static as the smooching went on, shocking Beast Boy's heart well enough to where he gasped for breath, revived. His deep green eyes grew wide before they settled in a half-lidded stare, and he blinked a few times before he could focus on the witch's ashen face. Something had happened, although, by his expressions, he couldn't figure out what, but then it dawned on him, and he smiled.

"Hey Raven."

At first, she didn't know what to say, overwhelmed with his revival, but then found her tongue. "H-h-h-hi."

He didn't wait for her to say more, just reached up, drew her face towards him and kissed her with all his heart.

Raven's heart thundered in her chest, and she blushed with pleasure, grateful that he was alive. "I thought you were dead. God, I thought you were dead."

"Not anymore, Raven. Thanks to you, I'm not."

"What happened to us?"

"I don't know. You just... collapsed, and..." His voice choked. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"When I thought... I mean, when I saw you... when you were... Um..."

She stared into his eyes and smiled slightly. "Spit it out, Beast Boy."

"When I thought you were... dead, because you weren't moving and all, I, um... I..."

"Beast B-"

"Gar, my name is Gar. Use my name, Raven."

Use his name? She corrected herself, though. "Gar. Gar, just say it."

"Raven, when I thought you were dead, I cried. I cried a lot, and then I wanted to kill Slade for killing you. You died because of him and I wanted... I wanted..." He struggled with the words, finally resorting to breathing in and out slowly as he gathered his nerve. "I wanted to kill him because he hurt you. He killed you, and I never want to see that happen again. I... I love you, Raven."

He loved her? The half demon's heart sped up even more, and she glanced around in fear of her own powers. There was no telling what they were going to-

Suddenly, he kissed her again, this time, longer and more passionately than the first. She blushed crimson red, and grabbed onto him just as her powers lifted afire extinguisher off the wall and sent it hurling towards his head. She drew him down on top of her, covering his head with a hand while using the other to focus her dark energy, and placed the device back where it was supposed to go.

He was playing with fire, and a sheepish look on his face confirmed that he knew it. Drawing his head from her shoulder, he grinned at her. "Guess this means you love me too, huh?"

Man, Beast Boy was making it hard for her to keep control... "I can't show it, Gar. If I do, then this entire city would be leveled to the ground. You could've gotten hurt, and I never want that to happen to you. I'm dangerous, and I don't want to hurt you if you got too close."

"You forget, Raven, I'm not exactly safe either. Remember when I turned into that man beast? I could've hurt you badly when I changed into that thing."

"But you didn't. You were careful about it, and you never hurt me; that was Adonis."

"But what if it had been me?"

She shook her head. "You'd never hurt me. Not even when it was an accident."

"Neither would you. We all have our demons within, Raven. It's just how you control them that makes the difference." Beast Boy then pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair, letting the silky threads wind around his fingers and slip through them like sand. Placing his head against hers, he whispered in her ear. "I love you, Raven. Even if you can't show it, I know you love me too. And until you get your powers under control, I'll wait for you."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And she relaxed in his arms, satisfied. There they stayed, waiting for their friends to wake up, and neither one wanted to leave. They were happy, and they were content, if only for another five minutes.


End file.
